wweallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Big Show
big show talk to nelson keam but his reaction at work hi big show i am going to talk about nelson keam he always in a bad mood at work he always causing trouble than he changes his stories around and lies about it to the staff how stupid he is he talks like this big show dont catch my bus catch the early bus i am not going to that beause i dont have to listen to him and then he said to the staff that lauren call him fat because he is overweight and he is fat big show can you talk to him he always attacking cheryl mcgillvary they were always fighting on stupid issue and i can not deal with him anymore yelling and screaming at the staff i do get mad at him for a reason i have the rights to walk away from him he keep sitting beside me i am not a morning talker i want to do my job he is pissing me off i have a reason not talk to him bcause he is being selfish and jealous around co workers i decide to move on and dating other guys i am allowed to do that the big show is the face of the wwe i think you have a problem with stephanie mcmahon how she treats you and i want to say congradulations to knock out her husband triple h deserve it and i know that stephanie mcmahon did slap you arcross your face and i will put another lawsuit against her she deserve to get arrested for this and you know what big show if you win this match you get your job back and you will be in a match and your partner is the shelds and the wyatt family against stephanie mcmahon and her partner will be john cena and rob van dam and randy orton and cm punk and aj lee and katlyin is going to be a street fight match and a hell in cell match and triple h cant get involved in this match you are the face of the wwe big show is the face of the wwe and best for business knocked out stephanie mcmahon for me beause i dont like the way she treat you like this you should not have to listen to her or her husband you have the rights to compete in a match i have a good match to give you big show and you going to compete in a match against stephanie mcmahon and her brother shane mcmahon in a street fight if you win this match i will call out the shelds and the wyatt family to beat up stephanie mcmahon and that means her brother and her father and her husband will not help her she will be laying in the middle of the ring in pain and screaming and yelling you are going to run for help and get the secruty to help her up the wwe network is here and back on air i decide to think about it and i decide to not to put any ideas in your head you dont have to listen to anybody you dont have to listen to stephanie mcmahon crap i will deal with her stephanie did slap you across your face and she did fried you and you did not trust her because it is best for business i am going to give you advice how to deal with stephanie mcmahon knocked her out or slap her across her face because she deserve it you going to put a lawsuit on stephanie mcmahon and then call the police on her and stephanie will be arrested